Red vs. Blue: Recreation
Red vs. Blue: Recreation is a full Red vs. Blue series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It is a direct sequel to Red vs. Blue: Relocated. The first episode aired June 15, 2009 with new episodes being released each Monday at 9PM CST. Characters Blue Team *Caboose Red Team *Grif *Sarge *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Others *Washington Plot Summary Trailer * Airdate: June 09, 2009 The trailer begins with Simmons spying on Caboose's mysterious goings-on. Caboose first blows up his own barricade, then lights himself on fire. Simmons reports back, but meanwhile Sarge and Grif are bickering. It is revealed that the entire Red Team is alive, including the unconscious/comatose Donut. Church is revealed to be present, in a solid white form, lamenting about being dead. Tex appears at his side, asking, "What are you gonna do about it, Church?" As he watches Caboose run around on fire, he continues to lament. He then sarcastically thanks Tex for her wisdom. :Main article: Red vs. Blue: Recreation trailer Chapter 1 * Airdate: June 15, 2009 The first scene shows Donut still unconscious, and Epsilon with Tex's body, the main plot is the Reds planning to attack Caboose. Grif tries to convince Sarge not to attack Caboose until they have tried all their equipment. Simmons and Sarge think otherwise. They quarrel for some time, until Sarge calls command. They say they have no records on any Blues, because the Red Team erased the data on them in Reconstruction. At the end Caboose then says he is getting parts from the ship. His current activities are still unknown. :Main article: Don't Get Me Started Chapter 2 * Airdate: June 22, 2009 The Chapter starts with Caboose presumably talking to Epsilon in the blue base and Sarge looking feverishly for Grif. Once found, Sarge ask Grif where Simmons is, to which Grif answer's to Holo-Chamber. Simmons is shown in the Holo-Chamber talking to Sarge who seems oddly nice. Then Sarge is seen in the background of Simmons asking Simmons what he's doing. Simmons shuts off the other Sarge (which is a Holographic version of Sarge.) and is told to go up to the meeting because Sarge needs someone to agree with him. Sarge, Grif, and Simmons have a meeting with Grif, oddly, agreeing with Sarge because his plan to wait for Command to find out about the Blues means less work. Sarge snaps at Simmons for disagreeing with him and thanks Grif, much to everyone's surprise, Sarge then states that they need to get ready for the future battle and get Donut back on his feet. When the Reds look to where Donut was lying they are surprised to see no-one there. It flashes over to Blue Base with Caboose still talking and then Donut appearing behind him. :Main article: Free Refills Chapter 3 * Airdate: June 29, 2009 :Main article: Visiting Hours The episode begins with Sarge leading the Reds on a frantic search for Donut. Meanwhile, in Blue base an exhausted Donut asking to talk to Church. Caboose attempts to explain his background but Donut just wonders how long he was asleep for. He needed to know since he has a message to relay to Church: that Tucker is trapped in the sand and needs help. Caboose, fails to understand, perceiving the message as "this and;" Donut then collapses deliriously to the ground. Meanwhile Sarge and the Reds approaches Blue Base trying to get Donut back. In his negotiations with Caboose, Sarge says that Donut would never talk to the Blues (about Red Team's secrets). Caboose, however, takes his words literally and says that Donut has already spoken. Sarge then reveals several of his team's secrets, such as the new holo-simulation chamber, and his designs for a new warthog. Simmons, frustrated by his superior's stupidity decides to wait under a tree while Grif eggs on Sarge. After demanding cookies from the Reds, Caboose breaks off the negotiations for his prisoner. He then reveals what happened to a very confused Donut. Chapter 4 * Airdate: July 6, 2009 :Main article: Catching Up The episode begins with Donut's debriefing with the Councilor, as seen in Reconstruction. The Councilor is quite confused by many of Donut's statements, such as his "lightish red armor" and a claim that he had traveled forward in time after the events in Sidewinder. Once he had finished Donut was then transfered to a new base where he found a distress recoding by Tucker, seeking Church. He then told Caboose that is how he wound up in Valhalla. Caboose reveals that he intends to use the Epsilon AI, along with parts from Tex's body and Sheila to create a new best friend, however, he's only succeeded in lighting himself on fire. He tells Donut that he got Epsilon during his big adventure and thinks that Agent Washington might be able to help. Caboose manages to call him, however, Wash is an inmate in a UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility. The show ends with Washington informing his guard that he has the missing piece to the commander's puzzle. Chapter 5 * Airdate: July 13, 2009 :Main article: Local Host :The chapter begins with Caboose and Donut realizing Washington has ended the transmission. After abjectly reminding Caboose of the holo room in red base, Donut returns to his teammates, who are in the canyon, debating on the next course of action. The Reds return to base were Sarge and Grif debrief Donut while Lopez and Simmons work on the jeep. Caboose decides to sneak into the holo room with Epsilon to work on the design of the 'new church'. He does this by hiding in a box then walks through the outside of the red base, with only Grif noticing him. Caboose manages to get into the holo-room with Epsilon, who's container begins to hum more and more loudly, until a warping noise (indicative of a hologram activating) is heard and a voice (most likely Caboose) says in a suprised tone "It's You." PSA: Fire Safety * Airdate: July 20, 2009 :Main article: Where There's Smoke... Chapter 6 * Airdate: July 27, 2009 :Main article: One New Message Chapter 7 * Airdate: August 3, 2009 :''Main article: Bon Voyage Category:Series